Power semiconductor devices can be fabricated using n- or p-channel DEMOS structures. DEPMOS devices extend the p+ drain of the device by adding a p-type drain drift region between the drain and the channel region of the device, trapping the majority of the electric field in this drift region instead of the channel region, therefore containing hot carrier effects to the drift region, instead of the channel region therefore increasing hot carrier reliability. The DEMOS device can have a symmetric drain structure or an asymmetric drain structure.